To Rise With The Phoenix
by Tate Icasa
Summary: Sequel to 'Of Pawns And Puppets' and 'Puppetmaster.'
1. A Word On Humans

Code Lyoko: To Rise With The Phoenix

By. Tate Icasa

This is the sequel to 'Of Puppets And Pawns' and 'Puppetmaster.' If you have not read them, you won't understand this at all.

A Word On Humans

Humankind is the Phoenix.

Many times, the human race will fall, and from the ashes of that civilization will Rise a new civilization.

But the peak is coming soon. The Last Rise, and the Ultimate Phoenix has prepared six human children for this.

Five human children, The Pawn, and The Puppet, it should say.

Four of the humans, The Pawn, and The Puppet, understand where their survival lies.

The world is called Lyoko, and it is, with The Puppet now harmless, truelly a world without danger. From this little Bubble, human life will survive nuclear winter, and from here it will Rise, and Return to its starved Earth, and make it beautiful once more.

So is the way of the Phoenix.

Here, the human race, six Humans, and a Protector, The Puppet, will re-populate itself and discover a way back to its world.

Rather, create a merging of the world it lives in, and the world it was born from.

And this new world, this Lyorth, will be the final stage in the existance of the Phoenix.

The will not Rise again.

But that is the way of the Phoenix, as well.


	2. Pawn: The Passage Of Time

Code Lyoko: To Rise With The Phoenix

By. Tate Icasa

Pawn

The Passage Of Time

I was once called The Pawn, and I was once called Aelita. Both by my mother, The Player, The Puppetmaster.

I was created as her child, as was the creature I was told to battle. The day came when my enemy, The Puppet, my brother, came to join us in our Rise. Humanity is to Rise from the ashes. From it's own ashes.

Ashes it has created.

With all its technology, it still comes down to land and money. And weapons.

Nuclear weapons.

And the last Fall of the human race.

We are all that's left.

We six Humans, and the Protecter, The Puppet.

"Momma!" The child calls and I turn. Yes, my child. The human child created on Lyoko.

We have to, to Seed the human race. It is our purpose.

We are Breeders.

"066 is beating 043 up again!"

Yes, our children are numbered. The number begining with zero's are my and Jeremie's children.

The number begining with one's are Yumi and Ulrichs.

The number begining with two's are Sissi and Odds.

The number begining with three's are mixed breed.

The number begining with four's are their children.

And so on.

We number in the hundred-thousands now.

I pick the child up and begin to walk. 066 has always been a problematic child. Humanities flaws were not bred out of that one.

"066!" I yell.

"Momma!" He steps away from the girl.

"Why were you beating on 043?" I ask.

"She called me a name." The child pouts.

"What did she call you?" I inquire.

"I called him Simon." 043 said. "I gave the others names too. 023 is Laura, and 092 is June, and 037 is Robert, and-" I hold up my hand. "And I'm Violet."

I smiled faintly.

"066, 043 wasn't calling you a name. She was giving you an Earth-name, like the ones We have."

"Like you?"

"That's right."

"Momma."

It's been 400 years.

Nuclear winter lasts a long time.

"What is it, Simon?"

He smiles at the nickname, it is a tribute to Violet, who fell into the void last decade.

"9363625 thinks she's found a way to get ourselves to Earth. Er, to Lyorth?"

I nod. Lyorth, that's the name my mother, the Ultimate Phoenix, gave to the thawing world. The world we couldn't, hadn't been able to, reach.

"What's her honorific?"

"Jilllian. Jilllian with three 'ells'."

"Alright then. Tell Jilllian with three ells that she has whoever she needs."


	3. Pawn: Merging To Lyorth

Code Lyoko: To Rise With The Phoenix

By. Tate Icasa

Pawn

Merging To Lyorth

It has been another few hundred years. There are too many of us for this tiny world.

But the Merging comes soon.

The day when we move this reality on top of that one to create another.

1 + 1 1

A strange twisted logic.

The Machine we've built is large. Very large, that it covers half of the Polar Region.

We use it to bit by bit overlap our realities.

And the Merging comes soon.

A group of us stands. The Six of us Originals. The will go ahead and watch and direct the Merging from Earth.

It will not take long.

The land takes on a strange color, like an intermediary before turning all green.

Trees shoot up and other float above us, not in the ground. Like the forest.

Spots of desert pop up, and mountains as well, and some of those, too, float.

I know that the top and bottom of the planet will be covered in ice soon.

Then the Chilren start to appear, one by one, spread across the continents.

"Momma?" Asks the young child. "Are the Originals gonna die?"

I look at her in surprise.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because Allilla said that people used to die in the time of the Originals. Are you gonna die, Momma?"

I smile.

"The time of the Originals was a long time ago, dear." I say. "No one dies."

No one dies. And it is the truth. The secret of the Phoenix.


	4. Pawn: And The World Turns On

Code Lyoko: To Rise With The Phoenix

By. Tate Icasa

Pawn

And The World Turns On

As my mother said, the secret of the Phoenix is lost, but the Originals live. We call ourselves that, even though now no one believes in our existance, and we are ridiculed for calling ourselves so.

We have become a myth, as it must have been in the past.

But the human race lives on.

We watch them, the Six of us and The Puppet.

My mother would be proud of us, I believe.

The Puppet agrees with me.

And this new Human Race interests him.

And the world turns on.

The secret of the Phoenix is lost, and the Originals are dying one my one.

Tonight we sang a song over Sissi's body, and the night before over Odd's.

The deaths are listed in newspapers as average people, as we have tried to fit in.

We know better, of course, this is the way it will be.

We will all die, all of us, and the Old Human race will die.

The New Humans, the Last Stage of existance, the Phoenix's last Rise, will live on.

And we will be happy for them.

And the world turns on.

I am the last of the Originals, and I am not yet dying.

I have something else to do still, though I am not sure what.

The Puppet and I spent time together. And I learn that he was never evil, should never have been my enemy.

Mother was selfish, the Player, the Puppetmast.

She held all the strings, and now I hold them in her place.

She did not want to let them go. She was selfish.

And I understand now.

And the world turns on.

I am dying now, The Puppet watching over me.

I am wondering how the New Human Race will fare without us.

But it will be alright.

The Puppet will not die. He will survive. And he will guide them in my place.

I know this very well. He has told me, and I trust him.

And now I draw my last breath, close my eyes, die.

And the world turns on.


	5. Puppet: Rise

Code Lyoko: To Rise With The Phoenix

By. Tate Icasa

Puppet

Rise

The prophecies said that the human race would Rise.

They were not quite specific enough.

The human race Rose from it's ashes, and began a new life in the Merged world of Lyorth.

And then they rose again, from Lyorth to her sister planet, Venus, and the Mars.

To each planet one by one they Rose, as there was no room on Lyorth for all of them.

No one dies, remember?

They Rise again, to touch the stars, and each one they reach for they touch.

Rise.

Alpha Centauri.

Rise.

Sirius.

Rise.

Polaris, the North Star.

Rise.

The milky way galaxy.

And still they must Rise.


	6. Puppet: Because They Can

Code Lyoko: To Rise With The Phoenix

By. Tate Icasa

Puppet

Because They Can

The galaxy is not so crowded a place as it once was.

The human race pushes hard, and the galaxy cannot just give way.

Humanity crushes its opposers, and those who get in its way.

It can, after all.

No one dies.

But the others die, and because they can, the human race kills them.

They take more space for themselves.

I am still the embodiment of her hate, whether active or not.

The human race still disgusts me, but I can mold it, or I can try.

I do not think I can succeed.

But They might, because they can.

After they conqer here, they move to the next galaxy.

Rise, Phoenix, crush them all.

And then to another, they saunter off.

I am glad The Pawn has died, so that she will not see this.

She would be heartbroken.

The human race is a race of madmen.

And all they do is kill.

Because they can.


	7. Puppet: To Burn

Code Lyoko: To Rise With The Phoenix

By. Tate Icasa

Puppet

To Burn

Human kind has grown one hundred fold, even more, likely.

They are the First fully Risen, but they are not alone.

There are other Risen species, once they have gone far enough.

But they conqer those too, there are no other fully Risen species. Human kind destroys them.

I let them, what can I do to stop them? Would I try if I could?

This war is amusing.

Risen against Risen.

Humanity attacks and another defends, and it is not enough.

The human race populates the universe, and there are no others left.

Humanity is left on its own, owing everything.

And it turns on itself.

Man versus man, as it was in the past.

Until the Risen come.

A species fully risen, from another universe.

And the war rages, and humanity burns.

As I once wanted it to, humanity burns. Is purified, and will not Rise again.

Their ashes fertilize their planets and the Risen settle them.

The Risen are fair and kind, and they are what humanity was not.

They do not inspire an urge to burn.


	8. Player And Puppetmaster

Code Lyoko: To Rise With The Phoenix

By. Tate Icasa

Player And Puppetmaster

I can still watch them here.

I am the Ultimate Phoenix, and though my body is dead, I still live.

I sigh, as I watch them defeated.

The ones I helped to Rise.

And the Other, who went elsewhere destoryed them.

His Risen were better, as always.

I chose an unsavable race, again.

He says it laughingly.

He says, 'Let's reset, you can choose another race.'

And I will agree.

I will choose a race that is not stupid.

One that will not keep its terrible traits after Rising.

Because that is what the problem was.

Through its Rising, the human race remained blind, and stubborn, and selfish.


End file.
